


药让生活更美好？

by Miss_Firewood



Category: Better Living Through Chemistry (2014)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, Gangbang, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 13:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Firewood/pseuds/Miss_Firewood
Summary: 道格·凡尼不是个骚货，尽管某种程度上说他是个公用Omega。在被凯勒操得腿软，站在药店配药橱窗后面被诺亚舔穴还有跪在地上不情不愿地吸着飙车俱乐部的Alpha们的鸡巴的时候，他都是这么认为的。道格·凡尼不是个骚货。直到伊万·罗伯茨决定载他一程。





	药让生活更美好？

**Author's Note:**

> 非常垃圾的梗。开发人妻Omega骚货本性的故事。有出轨抹布NTR。海棠风格的黄文，按照电影剧情改编。有性转(F→M)。应该会有电影里本来就有的嗑药情节。  
> 不适应快跑，还来得及。  
> 太忙了，随缘更。 
> 
> 第一章深夜摸的，短小。

 

 “不，凡尼……别像个欲求不满的婊子似的。”凯勒挥开他的手匆匆跳下床，“我该起了。”

凡尼磨蹭了一下双腿，他还湿着，但他的丈夫没空操他。没空，或者没兴致，很难说。不过伊万总说这是“Omega式胡思乱想”。

他不清楚，也没空想。现在是七点十五，他还来得及在几分钟之内给自己一次高潮，这样就不用在药店一整天闻着诺亚的味道腿软。凡尼蜷缩在被子里操自己，捅进去两个手指，里面湿热滑腻，他屈着手指探索，有个能让他立刻爽到的地方——操，是那里没错。电流窜过下半身，他前面也硬到滴水。凡尼喘了口气，他不是喜欢叫出声的类型。他几乎是自暴自弃地用手指在身体里翻搅，粗暴地碾过敏感点，另一只手稳定地给阴茎压力，偶尔摩擦铃口附近的皮肤。他慢慢感觉到小腹里有什么在收缩搅动，呼气变得更难。是的，高潮要来了，他想，终于。最后他把三根手指一起塞进去，指节抵住内壁，持续，持续—— 凡尼射了满手，他擦在了肚子上。三根手指被他的淫水搞得黏糊糊的，他还能感觉到有液体正在流出来。

但是没有潮吹，中年Omega总是很难潮吹。凡尼站在浴室里的时候忍不住想。


End file.
